I've been expecting you
by juleswrites
Summary: Amelia Shepherd starts the first day of her internship at John Hopkins hospital. She is determined to start over, work hard and prove that she is great at what she does, although resident Dr. Owen Hunt makes it really hard for her to do that.


"I can survive this. I am smart, I am great at what I do, I can survive this"

That was Amelia Shepherd's last thought before setting her foot into the huge lobby of John Hopkins Hospital. She needed a moment to take in the fact that this was the first day of her new life, her life as a responsible adult, her life as a brilliant doctor. She knew she had to say goodbye to her life as she knew it which involved a lot of boys, a lot of partying and even more pills and vodka tonics. She had to say goodbye to Hurricane Amelia.

She was scared. She was terrified but she didn't want to show it. Instead, she walked to the interns' locker room with so much confidence that it seemed like she'd been doing it for the hundredth time. It was the easiest thing in the world for her to do that, after all she's been faking it all her life. She entered the locker room and was glad to find out that she hadn't gotten there the first. There were a few people who got there before her and were already engaged in a conversation about whether their internship would be as difficult as it was rumored to be and some other things ...but she didn't listen carefully. After all, those people were her competition and she didn't go there to make friends. She worked hard for this and planned to work even harder to prove she can be one of the greatest doctors of her generation.

"Hi, my name is Katie! I assume you must be one of the new interns, like the rest of us. I can't wait to get started and share this experience with all of you." the girl said in a really high-pitched voice while motioning to the other guys in the room.

"Yes, I am Amelia. Nice to meet you all" Amelia waved to the others as she was walking towards her locker. She was a bit taken aback by Katie's excitement and friendliness and frankly she found her a little bit annoying. Katie was a short auburn-haired girl, with a cheerleader's personality, who talked really fast and had a really strong southern accent. In other words, she was everything that Amelia wasn't – enthusiastic and friendly.

She put her things in her locker and took out her new scrubs. Putting them on felt like like the opening of a new chapter and she was glad she was lucky enough to be able to start over, get a fresh beginning in her life. After all, not many people can do that. She made a promise to herself she was going to do it right this time. As she arranged her last things, one of the guys talking to Katie earlier came near her and was now standing with his back against the lockers just staring at her.

"What?" she asked, now staring directly into the guy's green eyes. At a closer look, she found him really attractive – tall, brunette, green eyes and a really bad-ass beard. And that, until he opened his mouth.

"I couldn't help but notice the prettiest girl in the room. I really think we should get to know each other better, Amelia - outside the hospital, although we can do it in the hospital too. I'm Luke, in case you were wondering." he said as he flashed a bright white toothy smile.

"I was not. I've got to go, I have – I have stuff to do" She tried to get somehow out of this embarrassing situation but the guy in front of her didn't seem to get out of her way. She managed to move somehow past him and as she was heading for the door she heard him talk again. "You'll see Amelia, fate brought us together". She didn't even look back but she could picture him having this smug look on his face.

"More like plain bad luck" she said as she stormed out of the room shutting the door behind her. Before the door closed, Amelia could hear the other interns shouting and clapping as a response to the drama she created. So much for flying under the radar.

Now she was pissed. How was she supposed to start over when everyone still sees her as the easiest girl to be picked up at the bar? She touched her sobriety chip that she carried in her pocket and somehow she felt a little bit stronger and a little bit braver. She kept walking around the hospital to kill time until the intern meeting at the nurses station, thinking about whether she can do this without screwing up.

"Incoming trauma! Get out of the way! Get out" Before she understood what was happening she was sprawled flat on the floor. People were shouting from everywhere and all she could think about was that she was supposed to fly under the radar.

"Dr. Garroway, get him to trauma 1. I'll be down there in a second." A pair of grey sneakers draped in the bright blue material of the scrubs appeared in front of her. "Are you alright?" Her elbows throbbed from the violent contact with the floor but she scarcely registered the pain. She was too preoccupied with staring at the man who was now in front of her. He was tall, ginger, with striking blue eyes and a voice which had a certain rasp that made her stomach flutter. He crouched in front of her so now their eyes were at the same level.

"I'm fine." Amelia's words were weak and she wondered when her wall of fake confidence was shattered. Probably at the same time while she was making a fool of herself in the ER. He stood with ease pulling her up with him, both of them maintaining eye contact.

"I'm Dr. Owen Hunt." he said extending his hand to shake hers. "And you are..?"

"Umm, Amelia. Amelia Shepherd."

"Derek's sister, I see. I've been expecting you." Before she could ask him anything about that, he turned his back to her, heading for the trauma room. But the way he said that last sentence woke up something inside her. She was intrigued by Owen Hunt and it was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She got to the nurses station just before the interns' meeting with their resident doctor. She was really annoyed to find out that she and the douche guy from the locker room were assigned to the same resident. Their resident was leading them around, spewing rules at them while hurrying down the hallway while introducing them to a few of the patients. After the introductory tour, every intern was assigned to work with either a resident or an attending. Amelia found herself hoping she would be on Owen Hunt's service but she quickly reminded herself that she came there to work and learn, not to have fun in on-call rooms. Her resident assigned her to a Paeds attending. It wasn't quite her area of interest but at least it wouldn't cause anymore additional drama for that day.

"Amelia. I have something to ask and I would totally get it if you say no to this but it would mean so much for me if you accepted -"

"Just say it, Katie..." Amelia sighed, feeling already exhausted although her shift hadn't started yet.

"I want you to swap with me."

"Who did you get?"

"Owen Hunt. Trauma".

She knew she should have said no. "Yes, I'll swap."

Working with Owen Hunt was not quite how she imagined it would be. He wasn't very talkative and she didn't dare ask him anything for she was quite intimidated by him. She could swear she was deliberately trying to ignore her but other times she caught him staring at her. Those times, the intensity of his gaze was searing and it felt like his entire focus was on her which made her self-conscious of her every move. She immediately regretted her decision to swap since it was impossible for her to learn anything that day. She didn't know what it all meant but she could feel the tension between them and she was wondering if he could feel it too.

She was relieved when her lunch break came around but she eventually decided to take care of the charts that Owen Hunt piled onto her. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Owen Hunt in the cafeteria or putting up with her fellow interns at the lunch table. She took her charts and her energy bar and went into the nearest supplies closet.

She almost finished charting when the door opened and she saw Owen Hunt standing there. As usual, she nearly lost her breath at the sight of him, which reignited her irritation with herself. She stood up, trying to get out of the closet, deciding it would be safer for her sanity to continue her charting somewhere else.

"Not so fast" Owen grabbed her by the elbow and tugged her back insider. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"To be honest, hiding from a lot of things – including you."

Owen caught her by her upper arms and searched for her face with that intense blue gaze. "Something is wrong. What is it?"

"What are you doing here?" She figured that the best way to dodge a question is by asking another one.

"To be honest, I was looking for you." His thumbs stroked over her shoulders and his touch sent shivers through her body. Him touching her shoulders felt more intimate than anything she ever felt.

"Why?"

Before she could finish her question, Owen sealed his mouth over hers. She was shocked by how soft his lips were and the gentleness of the pressure he exerted. She sighed as his tongue dipped inside, tasting her, and she became more aroused by the second. She dropped her charts from her hands and then her hands were in his hair using them to direct his lips over her own. He growled deepening the kiss and she could feel his heart beat, proof that it wasn't all in her head.

She was now pressed full-body against him, achingly aware of every inch of him. Her skin was sensitive and every little part of her was throbbing for attention. Before she knew it, she picked her up, pinning her against the wall, her legs circling his waist. She could feel his erection through their scrubs and she wanted nothing more than to have him then and there.

His hands have now found her waist and in a swift mood he took off her scrub top, while still having her pinned between him and the wall. Slipping his hand under her bra, he cupped her breast and began tugging at her hardened nipple. She moaned with a mixture of fear and hunger and he quivered in response. It was beyond Amelia's understanding how two people who don't know each other can vibrate on the same level. He kissed every inch of bare skin of her body caressing her body with his lips and she arched under his hot breath

"Shit!" His pager starting beeping, a sign that he was needed in the ER. He put her down still maintaining eye contact. His hand went to her face caressing her cheek and stroking her wet lips with his thumb. "Like I said, I've been expecting you. See you out there" And he stormed out of the supplies closet leaving Amelia wondering what the hell it all meant.


End file.
